Rhododendron
The Rhododendron is a member of the Department of Personnel, and the current Secretary to the Board of Department Heads. He has held several other positions as an agent of Personnel, and is predicted to play a unique role in the future of the PPC. Department of Operations The Rhododendron served as secretary to the Wisteria during the latter part of said Flower's tenure as Head of the Department of Operations. When the Wisteria was killed during the Crashing Down invasion, the Rhododendron remained in his position to assist and monitor the Nightshade, who replaced the Wisteria. Secretary to the Board At some point between 2006 and 2012, the Rhododendron was transferred by the Marquis de Sod to be general secretary to the Board of Department Heads. One of his duties in this position was, in the rare cases when it was necessary, to make announcements on behalf of the Board via the Flowers-only PA system. Department of WhatThe Following the death of the Snowthorn during the Swan's Egg event, the Department of WhatThe was left without a Head of Department. At that time, the department had only a single agent, Mortic Wentway, as his former partner, Elanor Laison, had transferred to the Nursery. It was initially assumed that the department would be shut down. Instead, the Rhododendron was assigned as a liaison between Mortic and the Board, and as Mortic's handler. Mortic became a freelance consultant of sorts, working with various partners on missions which met the department's criteria. The Sundering Alternate Multiverse The Rhododendron is known to have remained an active part of the PPC until 2038 HST. At that time, in the event known as The Sundering, he sacrificed himself to preserve the PPC against the forces of the Department of Efficiency, destroying the main power room of the Department of Dead Author Electricity Generation in the process. The destruction of the DoDAEG hub led to the collapse of HQ's shields, releasing creatures from across the multiverse into the halls. The Rhododendron's sacrifice wiped out the last of the Efficient forces, but rendered HQ uninhabitable in the process. In his memory, the shattered remains of PPC HQ were renamed the House of Rhodes. In the far, far future of that PPC, the Rhododendron is worshipped as Rhodes, the god of the seasons. Rhodes is said to sleep for six months during summer, and joins the rest of the gods for six months of winter. Appearances * [http://ppchistory.webs.com/CrashPart11.htm Crashing Down, Chapter 19] ** The Nightshade is instructed to liaise with the Rhododendron. * "Behind The Times" ** The Rhododendron is noted as being general secretary to the Board. * Mortic Wentway's mailbox ** Mortic describes the Rhododendron's role in the Department of WhatThe. * "Sacrifice" ** The Rhododendron brings down the shields, and HQ is renamed. * "Time Will Decide For Us" ** The House of Rhodes is seen in the post-Sundering time period. * "Myths of the PPC" ** The Rhododendron appears in its role as a seasonal deity. * "Behind The Times" ** The Rhododendron makes an announcement Category:Department of Operations Category:Department of Personnel Category:Department of WhatThe Category:Flowers Category:PPC Staff